Aftermath: Broken Bones
by 3Point14
Summary: Second Part of Aftermath. With Jason Still in Gotham, Dick tries his best to apologize after realizing he handled the situation poorly
1. Chapter 1

Batman: Aftermath Series

Part 2: Broken Bones

Chapter 1

Jason took a long drag off his cigarette as he looked over the balcony of his tiny apartment in the Gotham slums. It was just a couple blocks from the area surrounding Crime Alley. It was one of the few safe houses he still had in the wretched city. He hardly ever came here, too many bad memories, but tonight was the kind of night that called for the stale stench of life in the gutters. Trying to rid himself of the feelings caused by the incident with Dick, he just kept coming back to the same place. He guessed it was because this was what he felt like at the moment. The moment Dick had kicked him out was the moment he realized he would always be a street rat. The lowly urchin trying to boost the tires off the Batmobile, was who he was. It had been a couple weeks and for some reason, Jason couldn't stay away, couldn't shake the heartbreak….and yet…he couldn't leave. Not that he really had anywhere to be, another reminder that his life was going nowhere.

After talking to Roy and Kori for a bit, He had convinced them to take a couple months to themselves. They were his best friends and he was happy for them, even though the thought of being an outsider to their special bond hurt deeply. He wanted them to figure out their new relationship. They were his best friends; he shouldn't be causing them grief with his 'Family' Drama. They had just gotten married and they sure as hell didn't need Jason around. Specially considering the drama behind Roy discovering he had a daughter. They had some issues to work out. Life was complicated like that.

So, here Jason was, in a tiny Apartment covered in dust that he hadn't even attempted to clean. He was fine with the filth. It was dirty and rancid just like Gotham, just like the slums he grew up in, just like him. He finished his cigarette flicking it onto the street below. As it fell, another ache grew in his chest. When he caught sight of the cherry finally burning out he put his helmet on. He decided not to think about what he shared in common with the burnt out butt. He decided not to think about the fact he was alone again. He decided he wouldn't dwell on the fact that he had come full circle. Back into the gutter, washing down the drain. What he couldn't decide…is what he wanted to do about it.

Thirty minutes later Red Hood was running through Gotham chasing down a group of thieves who had held an old Granny at gunpoint. They were cowards, couldn't even hold the gun straight. It wasn't loaded, but an old terrified woman had no way of knowing that. Shooting them would make things so much easier, but he wasn't that low (contrary to popular belief). Even petty thieves deserved a chance at redemption. It wasn't like they were murderers or rapists. They were just your everyday average douche bags. He grappled to the alley. "That wasn't nice. You should go back and apologize."

Running forward, he knocked the gun out of the man's hand and did roundhouse to drop the other guy with the heel of his foot. Once he had spun back around to the former, who was trying desperately to figure out where his gun had gone, he dropped the thief down next to his partner with an easy right hook. He handcuffed them together with the short chain linked through a fire escape ladder. He quickly pulled up the police on his Helmet and connected the call to his earpiece.. "Hi, I have just apprehended two suspects in a robbery. 4th and Hanson. "

The guys began to stir and he pulled out a gun pointing it at them. The two men became instantly quiet. Of course they had no experience with actual danger and bullets. The scare tactic worked like a charm; however, and they gre silent instantly. Jason huffed, "I'd appreciate someone out here as soon as possible."

The woman on the line made an annoyed sound, she obviously hated her Job. _Sir, I'm going to need you to hold while I get dispatch on the phone._

He heard a light footstep right before his gun was knocked out of his hand by a wingding. "Are you fucking _kidding_ me!?"

Sir, There is no reason to take that tone with me. The lady on the phone said harshly.

"Fuck!" Jason grunted as a Nightwing stepped out of shadow with his arms crossed. Remembering he was on the phone he snapped into his com line. "Not you, yeah I'll hold."

Jason could hear an annoying flute solo echoing through his helmet as he was placed on hold. Nightwing balled his fists as he walked close to Jason, "What the hell are you doing!?"

"What do you mean what the hell am I doing?" Jason responded, "What the hell are you doing?"

"Stopping a murder." The older man's posture changed into an even more aggressive stance, "You shooting petty thieves now?"

"I'm on hold with the police!" The hooded man defended.

"Likely story." Nightwing snapped.

Jason grit his teeth as he pressed the catch on his neck pulling the Helmet off and throwing his earpiece to Nightwing, "Listen for yourself."

Dick's mask lifted into what Jason assumed was a surprised expression as the elevator music slowly rocked the alleyway. He looked up at Jason still fuming, "Why the hell were you pointing a gun to them? How do I know you weren't just about to report their murder?"

Jason Rolled his eyes, not that Dick could see under his domino mask. Just as he had done it the lady came back on the line, Sir, Dispatch is on their way.

Nightwing flinched and looked up surprise obvious on his face. A look of guilt soon began to morph his features in a look that was all too similar to **that** night, "Hood, I'm…"

"Sorry?" Jason asked, "Save it. I'm just a criminal right? A Murderer?"

Nightwing looked down trying to figure out what to say. When he looked up about to speak, Jason was retrieving his gun. "You know what? Don't even speak to me. You don't get to feel bad after fucking someone over."

They both looked to eachcother at the unfortunate use of words, then Jason shot a line and flew up to the roof. Nightwing was left standing holding Jason's earpiece. He had really screwed things up. He was just about to shoot his own line and try to pursue Red Hood when a gruff voice sounded over his own Com.

Batman to Nightwing. We have an unexpected visitor. Get to the Cave.

Dick sighed, Sure thing B. 5 minutes out

There was no response, but that was Typical Batman. He would have to find another way to apologize to Jason. He had been sick with guilt. The only way he could even justify his actions to himself was by the constant reminder of who Jason was. What Jason did. Now, he didn't even believe himself. Nightwing Headed to his Bike and zoomed through Gotham until he reached the cave.

Walking into the cave with his arms crossed, Nightwing noticed Batman speaking with both Red Robin and Damian. Robin looked bored; however, Tim was a strange mix of agitated and on edge. "So, who's our uninvited guest? Someone we know?"

Bruce was silent for a moment before looking at his first protégé pointedly, Dick hated when he did that. "Actually, yes."

As Bruce hit a button on the Bat computer's interface and a large image of Red Hood popped up. Dick took a calming lung full of air and tried to hide anything that could give himself away. Bruce's gaze never left him.

There was a long silence before Damian interrupted, "Tt, like we haven't dealt with Todd before."

"We need to know what he's up to at the very least." Tim shot back at Damian with annoyance, "Not to mention, keeping the number of casualties to a minimum."

Dick let out a breath and pinched the bridge of his nose, "I know why he's here."

Both Tim and Damian's heads whirled around so fast Dick could have sworn they would get whiplash. They both spoke out at the same time, "What!?"

As both Robins glared daggers at each other, clearly unhappy they'd shared a reaction in common, Bruce's head nodded to Nightwing, "Please, enlighten us."

The acrobat's posture turned into one full of guilt as he rubbed the back of his neck nervously. While Bruce didn't show any signs of anger, that didn't mean he wasn't pissed. He wasn't sure why Bruce still had this effect on him. "I had a run in with him. While you were gone."

Tim's teeth ground together so hard you could almost hear it, "He's been here for two weeks?"

Dick coughed, "Three actually."

Bruce huffed and rubbed his temples, "Why didn't you report this?"

"He's not here on business. He's…." Dick struggled to find the appropriate word. Words that wouldn't anger his family even more, "just visiting."

"Visiting." Bruce said flatly

"He's working through some stuff." He replied casually.

"How _exactly_ did you come across this information!?" Tim shouted with barely restrained fury. His fists were clenched in a way that made it obvious he was ready for a fight. Dick wouldn't put it past him to go out, hunt Red Hood down and throw him in Black Gate. The two weren't exactly on the best of terms, probably something to do with the attempted murder and all.

"We ran into each other." He shrugged trying his best at casual. As if running into Interpol's most wanted was an everyday occurrence.

Bruce exhaled loudly, "Dick…"

"Listen Bruce, He hasn't been doing anything…"

"Yet." Damian interrupted.

Dick rolled his eyes, "He's been laying low. Tonight was the first time I'd seen him in three weeks."

"Tonight? You saw him tonight?" Tim questioned obviously livid, "Did you just _forget_ to mention it? Were you even _going_ to mention it?"

"No. I wasn't." He said simply.

Tim threw his hands up in the air, "Unbelievable."

There was a loud bang as Bruce slammed his fist down onto the console, causing everyone to jolt. This was the first time he'd raised his voice so far. "Damnit Nightwing! What were you thinking? He's a wanted Criminal."

"He hasn't done anything, you're overreacting."

"Why are you defending him!?" Tim shouted walking up to Dick until he was right in Dick's face.

Dick looked right into Tim's eyes, "He's my…."

"He's your what?"

"He's my brother." The guilt that had been twisting in his gut threatened to rip him apart. He wasn't totally lying, but it wasn't the whole reason and the words made him feel sick. Considering what had happened between them, the shame was almost unbearable. You don't sleep with your brothers. Truth be told, he was only defending Jason so much because of his own guilt at the way he had treated the man. Running into him tonight was the catalyst that caused his current little rebellion.

"Your emotions are clouding your judgment." Tim stated as if it was a clinical diagnosis.

"And yours aren't?" He spat back. It was so like Tim to be so observant about everything but himself.

"Enough!" Bruce bellowed, "This isn't a game, Dick. He's past the point of redemption. He chose his side"

"You really think that? I wasn't aware we turned our backs on family."

Bruce glared at Dick holding back as much of his violent anger as possible. Even holding back, Bruce was frightening in a way Nightwing would never be. "He's a murderer. He has killed people."

"So has your son." He ground out. He recoiled from his own words. Dick had no idea where that had come from, but as soon as it slipped from his lips he regretted it.

Bruce visibly flinched at the same time there was a gasp from Tim. Dick knew it was a low blow. He could hardly believe the words had come out of his own mouth. Maybe it was the stress. Maybe it was the only way to convince himself that Jason could come back. Tim looked at Damian with a mix of shock and sympathy, which was beyond rare. When Dick finally turned toward Damian to take in his reaction, his heart broke. Damian didn't look up for a long time he was trembling with rage. When he did finally look up he glared at Dick. There was betrayal and pain written all over his face. His Posture even looked like he had experienced a physical blow. Ripping his mask off the youngest boy flung it to the floor. His eyes were red with barely constrained tears.

"Dami-"

"Fuck you, Grayson!" He snarled. It was so uncharacteristic of Damian to curse. He gave one final glance to his father before storming up the stairs to the manor.

"Get Out."

"Bruce, I-"

"Get Out!" Bruce bellowed. His explosion earlier had nothing on the pure murderous ferocity of his voice at present.

Dick gave one last look to Tim and Bruce before he hopped onto his bike. He sighed as he put his helmet on. Great. He had hurt the rest of the family too. Deciding to forgo the rest of his patrol, he headed home. The entire way to his apartment he was plagued with images of being alone. He had done a lot of things to incur Bruce's wrath, but he had never stooped so low as to use his son(and hurt said son) in the process. Parking his bike in the hidden space below, he hiked up to his loft tiredly. How could he have fucked up so badly? First he hurts Jason and then he hurts Damian trying to defend Jason who he had originally hurt in the first place.

Sighing he said, "This Night couldn't possibly get any worse."

"I don't know about that, things can always get worse." Startled, he turned on a light to be confronted with the Red Hood sitting in his window. The man sprawled, head back, and leaning against his window sans helmet. He puffed out a big cloud of smoke before speaking.

Dick looked at the former Robin with anger. He quickly changed into a defensive stance. "What do you want Jason?"

"Why so hostile? Weren't you the one who was defending my honor just minutes ago?"

"How did you-" Dick suddenly remembered the earpiece. How could he have been so stupid? He pulled the small device from his pocket throwing it at Jason. "You son of a bitch!"

Jason literally giggled, "Too easy."

"I defended you! Damian may never speak to me again!" Dick shouted at the younger man.

"I admit. I wasn't expecting that." Jason smiled, "Poor little batbrat"

"Don't you _dare_ talk about him like that!"

Sapphire eyes narrowed "I'm sorry, did I hurt your _feelings_?"

"Is that what all this is about? Setting that up with the crooks and Police call?" Dick asked stabbing his nails into his palms.

"You seriously think I would kill a bunch of petty thieves who steal for survival? Probably no different from how I was as a kid?" Jason flicked his cigarette out the window and made to leave, "I guess you really do think of me as a low life vicious murderer."

"Wait! Jay, that's not what I-"

"-meant? That's exactly what you meant Dick." The younger man spat "Its what you meant when you kicked me out. You have no _idea_ what that was like."

"I do. I just-"

"Don't even assume you know what was going on in my head! I had a fucked up childhood Dick!" Jason yelled so loud he was sure his neighbors would complain. Jason caught his words as if he hadn't meant to reveal that. He recovered quickly; however, and began to give Dick a verbal lashing. " You have no idea, I'm not some slut like you! That kind of shit means something to me!"

Dick had to rein his temper in to keep himself from reacting to the jab. "I do know Jason. I was stupid."

"No, Dick you don't. You couldn't possibly understand how much it hurt."

"God Jason, I read your file okay? I knew!" Dick shouted for a second then raked his hand through his hair and exhaled in an attempt to keep his cool, "I shouldn't have treated you like that. "

"File? What…" Jason's voice was small before it changed suddenly and he looked like he was about to kill someone. Which wouldn't be totally out of character for him, but Dick tried to smother the thought. Wasn't he trying to defend Jason for this very thing earlier? A tendon in Jason's jaw flinched as he sounded each word out carefully. "What. File. Dick?"

Dick put his face in his hand. "It doesn't matter…"

"Like Hell it doesn't!" Jason balled his fists and took a step closer to Dick. "What's in the File?"

"Jaybird…" Dick said trying to calm the outraged boy.

"Don't call me that!"

"Listen Jay, It doesn't matter." The acrobat replied evenly, "It was a long time ago. I was curious okay? I just wanted to know who this kid was that Bruce had brought home."

"Holy shit Dick! What the Hell!?" He seized Nightwing by the collar and rammed him against the wall causing a photo to fall. His hands were trembling and he could feel the un-sureness in Jason's grip "What else… What else is in the file?"

"Jason! It isn't-"

Jason interrupted him again shoving away from him gripping his hair with wide frightened eyes. He looked like he was two seconds from tears. He had panic written all over his face. "Fuck! W-what's on….What's in the file? Dick, Please just…Fuck! I can't even- Goddamnit!"

The room fell silent. Dick wasn't sure what to say. He'd never seen Jason like this. He was so, young looking. Like he was Robin all over again. Angry, Brash and unsure of himself. It was another reminder that this was Jason, the young boy he had seen trying to please everyone. Dick reached for him wanting to pull him into a hug. The movement must have scared him though. He looked like a deer caught in the headlights, but just as suddenly as it had happened, his face contorted into unadulterated rage.

"No! Fuck you Dick. Fuck Bruce. Fuck this whole God forsaken City. I should have left the night you threw me out." He moved to the window to leave.

"Please, I don't know what I was thinking that night."

"That's your problem Dick, you don't think."

Jason was fuming after he's left the apartment. Some part of him knew that there must have been something in the bat computer about him. He didn't think it would have been that! How much of his life had Bruce recorded? Did he not have any confidentiality? Jason's skin crawled at the thought of how his privacy had been invaded.

Pacing in his apartment he was on the verge of a nervous breakdown. He needed to do something. He wanted to take his anger out, but he couldn't. As much as he hated to admit it… He wanted to prove himself. God! That was so fucked up. He snatched his keys from the nightstand and stormed off. He was going to find out what was on that file.

Once he'd arrived at the manor he stormed over to the front door. There was no way he was going to be able to get through Bruce's security on the other end. He was almost certain the clock hadn't changed at all. As soon as he opened the door, Alfred was there with a surprised expression on his face. "Master Jason."

Jason's eyes softened and he almost forgot he was angry. "Alfred, please… It's just Jason."

The old butler smiled fondly, "Jason, to what do I owe the pleasure this evening?"

Upon hearing Alfred's word's he suddenly remembered why he was here. He sighed and walked past Alfred, "I'm only getting something that belongs to me."

He walked past the butler who looked alarmed. He didn't have time to make nice with the old man. He had something to do. He went straight for the clock. He put the time for the password and waited for it to open. It didn't. He was shocked for a moment. It had always been the exact time of Mr. and Mrs. Wayne's deaths. There was no way Bruce would have changed it. He looked to Alfred expectantly.

"I do hope this doesn't involve anything criminal." Alfred sighed and changed the time on the clock. It read 1:47 pm.

Jason's lungs suddenly stopped working. He had to take a moment to calm himself before he tapped the center of the clock with trembling hands. He turned to Alfred who gave him a sorrowful look. Jason closed his eyes for a moment taking a deep breath. Why would Bruce have done this?

As if he was psychic, Alfred answered his question, "He mourned your loss greatly."

Jason shook his head. He didn't know what to say. How could he? Then a thought popped into his head…

He was dead to Bruce.

Jason was nothing more than one of Bruce's greatest failures.

He grit his teeth and pushes the clock aside as he descended the stairs to the cave. Alfred of course followed after him. The loyal man would never let Jason do any harm to the cave. He all but ran to the Bat Computer and attempted to get in. He tried every password he could think of and even attempted to hack it. Nothing happened. In a fit of rage, he slammed his fist onto the Console. "Damnit!"

He ran a shaking hand through his hair and grit his teeth. HE peered at Alfred from the corner of his eye before turning fully to gaze determinately at him. In the calmest voice he could manage he said, "What's the code Alfred?"

"Master Jason…"

"Alfred!" Jason shouted

"If you would just tell me-" Alfred began

Jason cut him off, " I'm not playing this game. Tell me!"

" I don't think-"

"Damnit Pennyworth if you don't give me the fucking code!" Jason pulled his 9 mm Berretta out pointing it at the man. He was seeing red as he aimed at the older man.

Alfred didn't attempt to move even as he was absolutely livid, "Jason Peter Todd! Do not dare to point that thing at me! I have treated you with nothing but respect from the time you first entered this household as a child!"

Jason's eyes widened upon hearing his full name. He hadn't heard that voice from Alfred in so long.

Alfred continued, "I have raised you since you were a boy. I fed, clothed and taught you manners. I have treated you with nothing, but kindness and respect. I expect to be treated with the same!"

Jason took some calming breaths. H e had raised a gun at Alfred. Alfred! Of all the people. He blinked and began to lower his gun, "I'm so sor-"

Before he could finish he was suddenly seeing white as his face met the console with such force he was left dazed for a moment. In seconds he was pinned bent over with his arm twisted behind his back. He heard the tell tale click of his gun being unloaded and tossed to the side. Rough hands immediately began to search his body finding every single weapon on his person.

"Well Hi Bruce. Nice to see you too."

Bruce ignored him as he pulled knives, bombs and god knows what from every nook and cranny.

"Gee Dad, thanks for the amazing hospitality. You are just the best-"

Jason was suddenly lifted up and slammed back onto the console with enough force to knock the air out of him. Jason rasped out, "-host."

"What are you doing here Jason?" His voice was hardly conceiling the seething disdain.

"Oh you know, just missing home. Figured I'd pop in on my old Home." Bruce tightened his grip on Jason's wrist making him wince and grind his teeth together. "Gotham is just so nice this time of year."

"Why are you in Gotham?" Bruce demanded.

"You know, I've been here for months. Better watch out B. You seem to be losing your touch in your old age."

Bruce huffed, "Why are you in my City, In my home?"

Jason narrowed his eyes. "I don't know. Can't really think of an excuse right now."

"Enough! I'm not playing your games Jason." The older man barked. There was a soft sigh from a few feet away that must have been Alfred.

"Let me up and I might tell you." Jason smirked. "Im not really digging being bent over like one of your little whores."

Bruce was silent but unyielding.

"Come on big man. Can I get a rain check? I don't even have my little green panties on for you." Jason was just trying to be as vulgar as possible. He loved getting a rise out of Bruce. "Pretty Please? I'll be a real good boy for you Daddy."

Bruce pulled Jason up and threw him to the ground away from the console and away from his weapons. His voice was dark and gruff. "Answers. Now, or you are getting thrown right back into Black Gate where you belong."

Jason clenched his fists as he narrowed his eyes at his old mentor. "Little Blue birdie told me you had a file with my name on it."

Bruce was quiet once again, but Jason knew that expression. It was calculating. He was trying to figure out exactly what Jason wanted and if he was telling the truth.

Jason continued to glare at him with daggers in his eyes. He concealed his anger momentarily and spoke in a sweet voice. "What's it say B.? Got my failed report cards?"

Blue eyes narrowed. Bruce was trying to figure out what game Jason was playing.

Alfred scoffed, " You never failed a single test young man. I tutored you myself."

Jason sighed. "Thanks Alfred. Really helping me with my bad boy image."

Alfred dipped his head forward slightly, "Always glad to be of service."

Jason ignored Alfred's sassy british humor and locked eyes with Bruce once more. "What exactly _is_ in the file Bruce?"

Bruce remained quiet.

"What is in the file!?" he asked again. He was beginning to get seriously pissed. He was tired of Bruce's stoic calm attitude. It was making Jason see red. "I want to know!"

Bruce turned around as if to ignore Jason before speaking normally. "It doesn't matter."

"That's the second time I've heard those words today!" Jason yelled. " I have the right to know!"

Bruce straightened up for a moment. "It isn't any of your business."

Jason saw red. "The hell it isn't!"

Alfred jumped in suddenly, " Master Jason-"

"Don't you dare take his side Alfred!" Jason may be able to handle Bruce's evasiveness but he wouldn't take this from Alfred as well. This was information about _him_. That _made_ it his business.

One solitary British eye rose disdainfully. "If you had let me finish, I was just about to retrieve-"

"Alfred!"

The English man ignored Bruce's warning tone and calmly strolled over to the computer typing in his password. He gave Jason a pointed look and held his hand out. Jason walked over to the old man placing a small thumb drive into his hand. As the information was transferred Bruce glared daggers at Jason who smiled triumphantly. After only a few seconds, the small object was handed back to the young man. He smiled and nodded his thanks to Alfred. Alfred returned his smile, " I trust you will take care of yourself Master Jason."

"Of course, Alfred."

Before Jason had fully turned around to leave a gravel filled voice spoke. "What is your involvement with Dick?"

Jason snorted and looked up as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Shouldn't you be asking Dick that?"

"I'm asking you." He _almost_ sounded completely calm.

"You want to know about Dick? Ask Dick." He barked.

"Jason! Enough games." It came out a lot more tired than Jason expected it to. It still made him angry.

"That's rich coming from you." Jason laughed back. He began to walk away before stopping. He kept his back to Bruce. He wasn't sure what made him say it. He must have gotten a concussion from Bruce's small beating, but before he could stop himself he replied with, "I could care less about him. He's been nothing but a pain up my ass."

Bruce just looked at him confused before Jason Walked Away.


	2. Chapter 2

Aftermath: Broken Bones

Chapter 2

As Jason left the manner he couldn't help but tremble at the thought of what could possibly be on the file. His file. There were just so many things that there could be. How much of Jason's past had been written down? He felt violated, and helpless. This whole situation just brought him back to his childhood all over again. He wasn't himself. The only thing that seamed to penetrate his loneliness now was the ghost of his past.

He hadn't even gotten halfway across Gotham before he received a message from Nightwing. Hood, 34th and Bullock."

Jason gripped the flash drive in his hand tighter. I'm not in the mood for this Nightwing.

Jason waited for a response, but it never came. Nightwing. What's the situation?

Only silence. Jason frowned. He didn't want to be around Dick right now. This entire mess had started with Dick. He couldn't completely say it was his Psuedo-Brother's entire fault though. It had been Jason's choice. His actions are what cost him the relationship he had always wanted. Shaking his head he tried to rid himself of the thought. He couldn't continue to blame himself for trying to do things the right way. He chose this path and he would stay on it. He wasn't a maniac or criminal. No more than a vigilante was at least. Well, if he was being completely honest? Yeah he was a criminal, but to be called a murderer? That meant something different. He killed people to save lives. What is one Gangster's life worth compared to truly good people? He save lives. More than he took away.

Saving people was a Bat thing to begin with. He thought about Nightwing and wondered what kind of trouble he had gotten himself into. He wanted to ignore Dick's request for a rendezvous, but a thought in the back of his head whispered a warning. What if Dick was in trouble?

He made his decision and Headed to Dick's location.

As he arrived, he came to two realizations: A) Nightwing was a douche and B) Nightwing was a douche. Said vigilante was leaning against the heating unit on one of the buildings. He looked completely calm with a thoughtful expression on his face. After Jason had landed on the roof, Dick looked up with a small smile. Jason grimaced, "I see you're fine."

Nightwing shrugged, "As fine as ever."

"Right. Well, since you don't need me-"

Dick cut Jason off quickly, "Hood, can we cut the crap!?"

"What crap?" Jason spat, "You started this."

"I get it! I'm a horrible person, but I'm tired of this." The other man replied. "Can we just move on already?"

Jason walked right up to Dick and was barely an Inch from his face as he spoke in a very threatening tone. There was a fire in his eyes as he glared at Dick, "Why? So you can mend your guilty conscience?"

Dick spotted Jason's expression. Even through the mask Nightwing could tell he was absolutely livid. It wasn't as if Dick was thrilled either. He just wanted to repair things. "I'm sorry. How many times do I have to say it before you stop with this attitude."

Jason sneered, "Attitude?"

Dick grit his teeth. "Why do you have to make everything so Goddamn difficult!?"

There was a sudden metallic thud as Dick was shoved back against the ventilation shaft that rose from the roof behind him. Strong hands gripped Nightwing's throat, but not enough to cut his air supply off. There was a long silence as the two former Robins glared at each other heatedly.

Dick felt the air leave his lungs as a pair of lips descended on his. He was so shocked he didn't respond for a moment, until Jason's tongue lapped at his bottom lip. Dick groaned and returned the kiss with as much enthusiasm as he could muster. He gripped onto Jason's Jacket as he was pushed against the metal more. Jason snaked his other hand up into Dick's hair. He ran his fingers through it in a soft sort of caress that was so unlike his typical harsh manner. He pulled away from the kiss slowly, panting, as he kissed along the older man's jaw. Once he reached the man's ear he nibbled lightly on the lobe.

Dick gasped and let out a small whimper when all of a sudden Jason gripped tightly on his hair and yanked back exposing his neck. The juncture between his shoulder and neck was bitten tenderly before lips moved next to his ear. Jason's breath against Dick's ear was torture as it tickled his neck and jaw. "Is this what you want Dickie?"

Nightwing shuttered biting his lip and closing his eyes.

Jason thrusts against his adopted brother letting out a groan through clenched teeth, "If you wanted a quick fuck, I can give you that. Was it really that good for you?"

"W-What?" He gasped confused.

"That's all you wanted right? Someone to have a little fun between the sheets with? Bored with all your red heads?"

Before Dick can respond Jason is suddenly pulled away from him. It takes a moment for him to gather his senses, but as soon as he surveys the area he sees Damian flung across the gravel of the roof. Robin isn't even fazed. He catches himself in a roll before turning right back at Jason this time with a sword. "Get your filthy fingers off him you swine!"

Dick jumps forward just as Damian is about to strike. He throws himself between Jason and the boy holding his hands up. "Stop it!"

Jason doesn't relax a bit, but Damian lowers his sword slightly. Robin gazes at his mentor in confusion. "What is this? Nightwing, I demand an explanation!"

"Robin…"

"Do not speak to me in that tone! I have not yet forgiven you."

Dick sighs, "This wasn't something that you needed to see."

"I am not a child!" the boy shouted, " I know what I saw. I want to know why you would allow this mongrel to put his wretched hands on you."

"We have…" Dick paused looking for the right answer. "This is really between us, we are still processing it."

The boy looked from Jason to Dick. His voice was pure venom as he spoke. "I see."

"He doesn't need to know anything about this!" Jason shouted. "Its none of his business! It's nobody's business."

Damian completely ignored the former Robin. "Are you and he truly…?"

"I don't know." Dick spoke at the same time Jason shouted, "No!"

Damian frowned, "I will not accept that."

"Who the hell said it was any of your business?"

The oldest of the three shook his head. Watching his two brothers fight was the last thing he wanted to do tonight. "Jason, can we talk later? Please?"

A scoff was his only reply as he witnesses the man dive off the roof before throwing a line. Jason wasn't particularly interested in getting caught up in more Bat Family drama.

Later, Jason fiddled with the thumb drive in his hand. Slapping the drive on the nightstand loudly he sat there and simply glaring at it. He wasn't sure he wanted to know exactly what was on the file, but he _needed_ to know. He needed to know what Bruce had written about him. How much detail was in this file? How much did Bruce really know about his childhood before the manor?

An hour must have passed while Jason's brain was riddled with facing possible humiliation. A tap at the window pulled him from his introspection. "Fucking great."

Nightwing was crouched on his windowsill looking around the room as if expecting company, "Can we talk?"

"Did you make up with the demon spawn already?" Jason asked leaning back in his chair. He didn't really care. At this point he was just looking for something to get Dick riled up.

Dick gave him a cold look, "Don't call him that."

"Whatever," Was the younger man's only reply as he swiveled around in his chair. He swiped the flash drive off the desk and threw it in a drawer. "What do you want?"

Dick didn't answer. He looked at the now shut drawer. "What was that?"

"Nothing you haven't seen before."

Dick gave him a long look. "Bruce said you broke into the Batcave. Is that what you stole?"

"I didn't steal shit. It was handed to me!" Jason snapped, "I have a right to know."

The older man sighed, "I'm not going to stop you."

Jason snorted, "Like you could."

Choosing to ignore Jason's snark, Dick walked into the apartment closing the window behind him. "Jason…"

"It was a mistake."

Dick paused and turned around to look at Jason, "What?"

"Kissing you. It was a mistake." His voice was flat and unfeeling. Something he had been trained to do under stress. "Fucking you too. That was my fault though."

Dick took a step closer, "No, Jason, it wasn't a mistake. The only mistake that was made was treating the situation so lightly."

"So, you're still trying to apologize? Why? Think you can get one more in before I leave town for good?"

Dick grit his teeth, "Would you please stop that? I'm really trying hard here Jason. I want to make things right between us. I want us to work this out!"

"Maybe if you keep saying it I'll believe you." Jason took off his mask at this point and set it down at the desk. Dick did the same.

"Jason, I want…" Dick couldn't finish. He wasn't sure how to say it. When Jason folded his arms glaring expectantly, Dick had no choice but to press forward. "I want us to do this over. Try again."

Jason stood up so suddenly Dick thought he might attack. Instead he turned around putting his hands on the desk. His head fell forward and he began breathing rapidly.

Dick panicked and rushed over to put a hand on Jason's Shoulder. "Jason I-"

Jason turned around gripping his wrist painfully. " Don't Touch me!"

Dick took a step back holding his free hand up in a pleading gesture.

Jason looked into his eyes, "Goddamnit! This is seriously what you wanted? To get in my pants again? I was just fucking with you earlier, but…you really do. I can't believe this. What happened to me being a criminal?"

"It's not-"

"Not what? A problem!? As long as I'm gone by morning?"

"Jason stop! I want to try being with you! I want to be with you." He finished quietly. "I can't condone you killing, but… I know you aren't-"

"I am." The younger interrupted, "I'm a bad guy. I'm the one that guys like you are suppose to throw in Jail."

Dick shook his head; "You told me you would have done anything for me. Is that not true anymore?"

Jason dropped Dick's wrist as if burned, "Is that what this is about then? A way to get Red Hood out of the picture?"

"No!" Dick pinched the bridge of his nose frustrated, "Jason, I want you. I want to be with you. I don't think I could bear to see you kill someone, but… I'm willing to try and make things work. If you try."

Jason was silent for a long time. He looked down at the ground deep in thought. Was this worth it? Would Dick just throw him out again? He didn't like to trust people. Part of his upbringing had hammered that into his scull. Between growing up in the gutter and becoming the second boy wonder. He'd learned that people lied, cheated and manipulated, but this was Dick. His Idol. The man he worshipped as a kid.

A gloved hand slid up his cheek lifting his gaze back to where blue eyes met his own. There was a brief pause. No movement, no words, not even a breath was whispered between the two before they suddenly clashed together heatedly for the second time that night. A moan was sounded between them neither knowing who it came from. Jason shrugged his Jacket off and began maneuvering them toward the bedroom.

Nightwing pulled back only for a fraction of a second to remove his gloves. His boots were kicked off to the side and forgotten as he was suddenly shoved roughly onto the bed. Jason kicked his own off along with several other pieces of gear. He crawled onto Dick's lap straddling him as he pulled the red adorned Shirt off himself. Dick marveled at the feel of Jason's skin once more under his fingertips. The hard skin and tight muscles felt so firm and erotic. The scars were a map of his life and he traced each one with care. He kissed the younger man tenderly on the collarbone before Jason bent to capture his lips while running his now gloveless fingers through the older man's hair. Trailing kisses from Dick's mouth to his ear he then sucked gently on his earlobe. " Don't hurt me again."

Dick gripped Jason's face between his palms and rubbing his thumbs over Jason's cheeks. Like this, he looked so young. "I've got you Little Wing."

Once more, Jason believed him. Dick would never hurt him. Not again. Jason nodded and pulled Dick into a kiss once more as he unzipped the back of Nightwing's suit. It was a difficult task to get them both completely undressed and out of what little gear remained, but they reveled in it. Taking their time to explore each other once again. This time was slower. Jason gripped Dick's shaft tightly and stroked it. He knew exactly what his idol liked. He moved them closer as he sat atop Dick's thighs and positioned them together. Fishing out a bottle of some kind of slick substance, Jason handed it over knowing full well what he was asking.

"You're sure? I could always-"

"Dick." Jason's voice sounded in the quiet room. He was slightly breathless, but his words never waivered as he spoke. He looked directly into the matching set of blue eyes across from him trying to convey what he felt. This was Dick's second chance, a chance to make things right between them and set the record straight. Dick didn't have to say anything in response. He coated his fingers liberally with the provided liquid and reached around to finger Jason's hole gently.

Jason's breath hitched as his heart began to pound in his chest. He calmed himself as best he could continue to stroke himself and Dick together. Once he was prepared Jason lifted himself and positioned his body at the perfect angle. Dick leaned back on one hand for balance gripping Jason's waist with the other. Jason sank down onto him slowly.

"Fuck, Jason you feel so-mfn!" Jason cut him off with a deep kiss as he impaled himself the rest of the way onto Dick's member. "Fuck!"

Jason then began to rock his hips upward riding Dick. He ran a hand through the other man's thick black hair as he did this. "Do you… ever shut up…Dickie?"

Dick growled and flipped them over so that he was on top, "No."

Leaning over Jason, Dick began to thrust into him with purpose all the while kissing, sucking and biting at that precious scarred skin of his. "God, I could do this forever with you."

The both gazed at each other briefly over the slip of tongue before Jason laughed, "You don't have the stamina."

Dick laughed and grinned, "I'll show you stamina."

Just as Dick was about thrust in once more he heard a voice on the Com he had somehow forgotten to take out. Nightwing.

Dick froze. That was not a voice he ever wanted to hear while in the process of screwing his pseudo brother. He flinched so visibly Jason leaned up, "What's wrong?"

Nightwing, Copy.

Dick reached up to his ear, Kind of caught me at a bad time B.

Jason's eyes grew wide in shock. "No fucking way!"

You weren't at home. I thought you might be out patrolling. This time it was Tim.

Um, Just finishing up some business. Dick replied awkwardly looking down a t Jason who was still half impaled on his cock. Did you need something urgent?

Bruce made a non-committal noise We've got a Gang dispute in progress. Where are you?

He's with Red Hood. Damian. Great, the whole family was currently talking to him on his earpiece while he was banging(attempting to bang) his almost brother.

Robin. Dick snapped.

Nightwing. Bruce interrupted We need all hands on deck

Red Hood can- Dick began.

Red Robin jumped in quickly We don't need his help. He'll only make things worse.

Jason noticed his name and rubbed a palm over his face. "Are you seriously-"

"Shut up!"

B. I can vouch for him. He'll be on his best behavior Dick looked at Jason pointedly. This was his chance to prove to Dick that he could handle doing things the Bat way. No killing. Jason nodded.

Fine. Sending coordinates now.

Batman! We can't really- Tim argued

Batman cut him off Red Robin.

Fine. Tim conceded. There was no arguing with Bruce. Red Robin out.

The line went quiet and Dick assumed everyone went to prepare. He looked down to Jason who was already starting to sit up. "Sorry. Duty calls."

Jason gave him an annoyed look, "You didn't have to drag me into it."

"Well, I did." Dick pulled his now withering dick out of Jason and began to clean up as he dressed. "I want to make this work."

"You going to explain this to Bruce?" Jason said motioning between Dick and himself.

Dick thought for a moment and shook his head. "Now isn't the time."

Jason nodded and said nothing else as he began to dress. Dick hoped he was making the right call by including Jason in on this. He wanted to see for himself that Jason could reign in his violent tendencies. He didn't want to hurt the man further, but if Jason couldn't play by the family rules, this would all end in heartache anyway.


End file.
